


Let's Hear It For The Boy

by ngm



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Desire, Mutual adoration, Oral, Pent-up Feelings, Repressed Desire, Teasing, Wrestling, canon movie dialogue, daddy's boy, feelings reveal, movie canon, repressed want, scene add on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngm/pseuds/ngm
Summary: The scene directly after the Mr. Blonde part of Reservoir Dogs. Because you fucking know this happened, okay? IE - Eddie has to make good on a promise to Vic.





	

It was odd, the swelling in his chest as he threw Daddy’s office door open, eyes falling upon the other man in exhilarated shock.

Victor ‘Toothpick Vic’ Vega was fina- _fucking_ -ly outta jail…

“You son of a bitch…” Came the rushed breath, cowboy boots clicking across the floor. “I see ya sittin’ there, but I don’t believe it… How you doin’ Toothpick?”

“Hey Eddie…” Was breathed faintly as Toothpick stood, a veiled expression of shock on his face, his arms held open wide to wrap around Eddie, whose arm’s came back around him as he pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. He stepped away from his long time friend and arched an eyebrow, glancing at him again, almost totally ignoring his father.

Vic smirked, eyes dragging his old friend, a smile coming to his lips.

“Fine… _Now_.”

The tone made Eddie bristle a little-- it'd been too many years since he'd heard and felt his name rumble past Vic's lips and the two hugged before Joe’s desk for a moment longer, dropping their embrace before Vic raised his hands to Eddie’s cheeks and cupped them, almost… tenderly stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, staring into him still. 

“Look, I’m sorry man; I shoulda picked you up personally at the pen. This whole week’s just been crazy. I’ve had my head up my ass the entire time…” The Cabot son muttered while Vic dropped his hands and took his seat. Eddie leaned back against his Daddy’s desk, unable to look away from his buddy. Jail was a son of a bitch but it hadn't been too unfair to Vic. 

“Funny you should mention that… That’s what your Daddy and I been talkin’ about…” Vic murmured around his smoke, glancing up at Eddie through his eyelashes.

“That I should’ve picked you up…” The chubby man murmured, head tipping in question. 

“No. That you had your head up your ass…”

Oh. 

The two chuckled for a moment, Eddie arching an eyebrow as he glanced at the now free man, corner of his mouth turning up a little. He could feel Vic screwing with him. Felt good. 

“I walk through the door and Joe says..." Gesturing to the older man, now smirking on the other side of his desk. Ah, it was good to have this punk back. "‘ _Vic, Vic, you’re finally here, I’m so glad there’s somebody that knows the fuck he’s doin’, my son Eddie’s a fuck up. He’s ruining the business…’_ ”

The aforementioned “fuck up”'s face split into a grin as he began to unbutton his jacket, quick at taking off his rings and Rolex, both eyebrows arching at this point in Vic’s monolog.

“ _I mean, I love the guy, but he’s flushin’ everything down the toilet_ …” Vic continued, eyeing him still, teasing. “I mean that’s what you said Joe, tell ‘em yourself.”

“Eddie…” Joe paused, fixing his son with a hard look. “I hate for you to hear it like this…. But when Vic asked me how’s business doin’, well, you don’t lie to a man who’s just done four years in the slammer for ya…” Vic grinned then stood up, throwing his chair back and Eddie simply bobbed his head, still eyeing the other man. He wasn't really listening to Daddy, he was watching the other man. The way he rose with grace, the way he blindly reached back and flung his chair away. Always in control, damn him,

“Very true!” The younger Cabot chirped in response, as he launched himself at Vic, the two crumpling to the floor in a flurry of fabric, flesh and laughed curse words, grappling. Nice Guy had gotten Vic pinned to the floor, but was suddenly up, Toothpick scrambling back for dominance, following him. Sophomoric laughter burst from the two grown men, their play-fighting beginning to edge on not quite playing any longer before Vic was hauled over Eddie’s shoulders, fumbled to the floor as Joe started growling at the unruly man-children.

“Okay, okay, enough, enough! Playtime’s over! You wanna roll around on the floor, do it in Eddie’s office, not mine!”

Vic smirked, still sitting dejectedly on the floor as Eddie smirked right back in response, leaning back against his Daddy’s desk with a bit too satisfaction on his face, rebuttoning his jacket and watching Toothpick as he slid his rings back onto his fingers. 

“Daddy, did ya see that?" Eddie murmured, glancing over his shoulder coyly at his father. 

“What?” Joe barked, still standing.

“Guy got me on the ground, tried to fuck me.” The blazer-clad man said with a smug mug, lips pursing as Vic sat with a semi-pleased look on his face. He then held up his hand, and Eddie leaned automatically forward to help him up. 

“You wish.” Came Vic's husky response but couldn't help the grin on his face.

Eddie glanced at his father with a 'sincerely' shocked look, then stared down Vic, pointing an accusing, gold-banded finger at him.

“You sick bastard, Vic, you tried to fuck me in my father’s office…”

Toothpick shook his head and picked up his fallen jacket, turning back to roll his eyes at Eddie as he continued on with his bullshit.

“Look, Vic whatever you wanna do in the privacy of your own home, go to it, don’t try to fuck me…” Appearing to look agitated, Vic kept his gaze off of Nice Guy, pulling out a cigarette from his pack, then lighting it. “I like ya a lot buddy…” Eddie continued with a grin on his face, eating up the fact that this was totally agitating the shit outta him. “But I don’t think of ya that way…”

Vic paused, then pulled his chair up off the floor, turning it back to face Joe’s desk. The aforementioned Joe was oddly quiet during this little accusation, having taken his seat, blankly eyeing his son... This boy of his... and shook his head a little. Not as good at the winding up as Vic, that was for sure, but was endearing to see him try. 

“Look, if I was a butt-cowboy, I wouldn’t even throw you to the posse…” Vega murmured, dropping gracelessly into the chair, cigarette hanging from his mouth.

“No you wouldn’t,” Eddie said matter-of-factly, running his hands through his hair. “You’d keep me for yourself.” He pointed at Vic again, eyes narrowing. “Y’know, four years fuckin’ punks up the ass…” He gestured at himself. “You’d appreciate a piece of prime rib when you see it.”

Vic looked slightly doubtful, eyes flicking over the man, straight-faced, his eyebrows bowing a little as he caught Eddie’s eyes, replying, matter-of-factly in kind.

“I might break you in, _Nice Guy_ … But I’d make you my dog’s bitch.”

Eddie grin somehow got impossibly wider, shaking his head as he glanced at his father.

“Ain’t that a sad sight Daddy, man walks in ‘ta prison a white man, walks out talkin’ like a nigger.” He pointed that infamous finger in Vic’s face again, smirking still, loving every minute of this bickering that he’d missed so much. “Y’know what…” He nearly squeaked, eyes widening as he replied, a sudden epiphany dawning on him. “I think it’s all that black semen been pumped up your ass so far, now it’s backed up your fuckin’ brain, it’s comin’ out yer mouth!”

This, on Victor's amusement scale registered at a solid 0%. 

He took a deep breath through his teeth, finger twisting in his ear, eyes on Joe’s desk, not yet on Nice Guy. 

“Eddie.” The chubby man's name rumbled past his lips and he squared his jaw, gaze snapping up, as a look of dead seriousness crossed his borderline-abnormally handsome face. “You keep talkin’ like a _bitch_ …” Vic couldn’t hold the tough look any longer, and he pushed up from his chair. “I’m gonna slap you like a _bitch_.”

“C’mon man…!” Eddie lifted his fists in a mock defensive stance, grinning like the fool he was and Joe, finally fed up with the vulgar bullshit, stood stilling the room with his booming ‘daddy’ voice.

“ **OKAY!** Enough of this shit! I’m sick of it! Now both of ya sit down!!”

And sat they did, obediently, looking like scolded puppies as they let out deep breaths, doing as they were told. They spoke of Scagnetti, aka “Asshead” and their plans for getting Vic a stabilized job, a place to stay… It would be relatively easy… And about Toothpick working… Eddie didn’t even wanna think about that right now, Daddy was glad that Vic was back. Vic was glad that Vic was back. He was really, _really_ glad that Vic was back… Tonight he’d take the guy out and they’d have a goddamned great fuckin’ time.

As Vic stood to leave he picked up his jacket, Eddie pushing up from his daddy’s desk a moment later to follow, but was stopped by a large hand on his sleeve, Joe keeping him behind. Toothpick shrugged and continued out without another glance.

Eddie hesitated, standing in front of his father’s desk.

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Eddie, I want you to take Vic out tonight. Wherever he wants. Alright? Nothing is too much, understand me?” Joe murmured, shuffling a few papers before making eye contact with his beloved boy. 

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Give him anything he wants, you know I mean that.”

“Yeah, I know you do, Daddy.” And Eddie smiled a little at that, kind of wanting to get this over with. He was GOING to do this already, he'd just been  _thinking_ about it.

“It’s good to have him back, you do whatever he wants, try to get him some pussy tonight or something… Christ, it’s been four years since--” Nice Guy had faded out of paying attention after that, nodding along to his father's voice. The thought of how easy it would be to get a girl for Vic made him feel sick. The guy was conventionally attractive... by anyone's standards, not just  _his_... Why did  _he_ have to find trim for Vic, he could flick his cigarette and hit someone that would want to fuck him... Eddie bristled a little, shifting from foot to foot. 

“--Take care of that man; he’s been far too good to us.”

“I will, Daddy.” The younger Cabot responded automatically, his charming good boy smile on his face.

"That's my good boy.” Joe murmured, giving his son back as much of a smile as he could then waved the kid off, attention dropping back to the bills on his desk. 

 

Eddie smirked a little, then left, asking his father’s bitch of a male secretary where the _fuck_ Vic had gone.

 

“Your office.” Was the tart reply. Nice Guy rolled his eyes and rolled his shoulders, straightening his jacket before walking a bit further down the hall, taking a deep breath and disappearing into the darkness of his office.

There were no lights on, no sign of anyone here, that little fuck was full of crap. As Eddie stepped forward, the door closed behind him, his stomach dropped to his boots as he noticed the orange cherry of a cigarette glowing before him. _"Dammit!"_  Then a pair of arms curled around his waist from behind, pulling him against a hard, warm chest.

“Miss me, round boy?” Came the purr, Vic pulling the cigarette away from his mouth to let his words resonate against Eddie’s ear. He held the burning stick up in front of Eddie, who eagerly took it, letting a soft noise leave his throat as he took his first drag, eyes widening faintly as he felt Vic shift against him.

“You’re fuckin’ outta yer mind…” Came the hushed response, Eddie shakily holding the cigarette up for Vic, who took it from his hand with his mouth, stepping him across the room, still holding onto him tightly. Eddie attempted to squirm away but was held tight with an iron grip. A smirk found it's way onto Vic’s lips, around his cigarette as he squeezed his friend. 

“Four years of prison’ll do that to ya…” He murmured, leaning forward so Eddie could grab the cigarette from him, his nose pressed against the man’s neck as soon as the cigarette was removed from his mouth. “ _Mmm…_ ”

Sighing, Nice Guy caved a little and leaned back into Vic’s hold on him, letting the smoke leave his nostrils in a huff.

“You’re gonna do this even if I say no, arent’cha.”

“Mmm… you promised me.”

“Vic! Open your goddamned eyes! I ain’t the same as I was four years ago!!!”

It was true. It was very difficult on him, knowing that Vic was in _there_ and it was his and Daddy’s fault. He was amazed and touched, in an odd way when Toothpick hadn’t even uttered their names, taking the four years and all the bullshit that came with being a beautiful white man in prison without uttering a single complaint. Of course, Eddie had wanted to see him; he’d visit every day, if he could, but with Vic being so tight with the family… If either of the Cabots had shown up to see him would have been incredibly suspicious.

“Yeah… you are.” Came the steady purr, hot against his earlobe. Eddie shifted a little, half uncomfortable, half too comfortable; he shot Vic an irritated look. “Look, Vic, I ain’t kiddin’ no one here, I know I’ve put on some weight—”

“Your name still Edward J. Cabot?”

The aforementioned gasped slightly, his back arching as Vic’s hand came around to cup the front of his jeans.

“Y-yeah…”

“So…” The hand on his groin pressed firmer, and Eddie shifted again, much to Vic’s excitement. “You’re still the same as you’ve always been…”

A low sound left Eddie’s throat as he nodded in agreement, Vic shifting against him.

“Ya see…” The ex-con inhaled a sharp breath; grinning as Eddie’s over-use of Old Spice assaulted his nostrils. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder…” He pressed the side of his face against Nice Guy’s neck, and smirked, squeezing him again.

Eddie let out a choked gasp, wanting to be embarrassed that he was responding so quickly to this sort of attention but he'd wanted Vic Vega for so long... He'd been pathetic for the last four years, mourning the loss of his best friend. Before he knew it, Nice Guy was in front of his desk, eyes glazing over while trying to focus on the items splayed across it.

In a moment of rationality, he figured that if Vic hadn’t fucked him or anyone else yet, it was a goddamned miracle. Toothpick could have just uttered the word ‘fuck’ and men and women alike would strip, bend over and plaster a shit-eating grin on their faces at the prospect of being pegged by him. Upon reevaluation, Vic really could have fucked him right there on the floor of Daddy’s office and he would have pushed his ass up for the ex-con right there in front of Daddy. The man was apparently strong enough to hold him down. The thought made him shiver though, to his horror, he wasn’t sure whether it was in disgust or voyeuristic arousal.

“You just... you're just fuckin' with me…” Nice Guy gritted, cringing as he heard how worried he sounded. 

“Aww… baby.” Vic smirked, hand still clutching his well more than half hard arousal. “You think I would hurt you?” This, of course was followed by a tight squeeze to his cock, and Eddie let out a gasp, breath hitching. 

“Well…”

Cigarette long forgotten and carelessly dropped to the floor, Vic dropped his arms from around the other man and moved to lean against Eddie's desk, a wide smile on his lips. He was deliberate as he reached down and adjusted his own dick, the corner of his mouth turning up higher as he watched Eddie watching him with rapt attention. 

Eddie had stepped back, their positions switched he could easily backpedal out of his own office and flee... but taking a deep breath, he bit in his bottom lip and stared the other man back down, his gaze dropping to the man's crotch inadvertently then back then down, shaking his head a little... Vic was a real motherfucker and he looked back up, almost chuckling.

“Goddamn…you.”

“What?” Vic breathed, still palming himself as he watched Eddie worry his bottom lip.

“You’re so goddamned handsome…” Eddie let slip, then cleared his throat, a hand running through his hair as he went to awkwardly change the subject. “Shit, Vic, prison musta been just fuckin’ terrible…” He frowned again, looking down at his desktop, at the paperweight that Vinny had shipped him from Amsterdam, miscellaneous papers, and shit… “Vic, I said I was gonna do anything for ya, and I’m gonna…” He paused, catching the man’s ice-blue eyes in his own cerulean gaze. “Even if I look like _this_.” Nice Guy murmured, feeling a little self-conscious around the stud. 

Agitated, Vic tsked, shaking his head as he gave the other man a filthy once over with those penetrating eyes of his. 

“Shut up about it, you’re still the fuckin’ same… and you’re still gonna do it.” He breathed out, staring at Eddie, at his mouth. 

Eddie’s eyebrows arched, but he nodded and let out an affirmative noise. They stood in silence for a good minute just studying one another before Vic spoke up.

“S’great to be out… I can’t wait to start working again.” He said in a round about way, watching Eddie untense and it just amused him, Nice Guy was so transparent, it was fucking endearing. 

Nice Guy nodded in agreement, still standing before the desk, eyes meeting Vic’s and instantly regretting it. “I can’t say I know the feeling…y'know... about wanting to work...  but I’m glad you’re back.”

“I’m glad to be back…”

Vic’s hand snapped forward, and he grabbed a handful of Eddie’s lavender button-down, pulling the slightly shorter man against the desk, between his spread legs.

“Y’know what prison does to a man, don’tcha?”

Eddie looked down at where their bodies were touching and flushed, shifting uncomfortably while doing his best to not look into that intoxicating face.

“I can get you girls… y’know, I got tons of pussy all over the place…” He trailed off, diverting his eyes from Vic’s still.

Toothpick looked mildly annoyed again as he turned Nice Guy’s face towards his with his free hand, catching his eyes again while pulling him closer, his nose pressed against the clearly flushed cheek.

“I don’t want no goddamned pussy Eddie, I’ve been waiting four fucking years for this. And I’d wait four fucking more and still... Now get down on your goddamned knees and suck my dick, _alright_?”

Eddie, eyes wider than they may have ever been, stared at the man in front of him in the light of the late afternoon sun. His mouth fell open with shock; he simply kept his blank stare on him, trying to fully comprehend the task at hand.

“Yeah, that’s it, now, get on your knees…” Came the low murmur, followed by a chuckle as Vic’s hands danced to his shoulders, actually pushing him down to the floor with an impish grin on his face.

“You’re really serious…?” Came the quiet question, Eddie sinking to the floor without even realizing it.

The look he received was a well-known look, one eyebrow arched, the other bowed in a slightly innocent look; one hand had drifted from off of Eddie’s shoulder to his ringed hand, pulling it, then placing it on his cloth-encased arousal. 

“C’mon… Give me whatcha’ promised me…” Vic raised his hips a little, rubbing himself against Nice Guy’s already trembling palm. Both eyebrows raised and a devious smile found it’s way to Vic’s lips. “Are you scared?”

Shooting him an irritatedly defiant look, the man’s eyes narrowed slightly as he shifted on his knees. “I ain’t fuckin’ scared!” For emphasis on this, he pressed the flat of his hand down against Vic’s cock, more color coming to his cheeks as he even found himself getting even harder in the creased bunch of his jeans.

Toothpick eyed him greedily, smirking a bit wider.

“Y’know… someone could walk right in here…!” The man on the floor hissed, eyes darting back to the door for emphasis.

“So?” Came the rumbled response, Vic looking positively predatory.

“So?!” Came the hysterical response, Eddie looking positively ornery. “Do you know what will hap—”

“Look, Eddie, I don't give a _fuck_ what will happen,"  Vic hissed, finally fed up and straight-facedly worked down his button and zipper, tired of the game.

Eddie stared at the arousal as it bobbed heavily before him, his eyes widening, every second felt like a fucking eternity at this moment. He could even hear himself blinking, the whoosh of his eyelashes; sure, they’d skirted around this subject, made jokes about fucking each other, all of that bullshit, but to actually be confronted with it. He'd even promised to suck his dick, as a JOKE, offhanded even when he got out and now look what his big mouth had gotten him into.  To see Vic Vega’s rigid dick, standing thickly and proudly as he’d imagined it to be, was almost too much of a shock. He gnawed on his lower lip, eyes suddenly glazing over a little, lidding, his focus was drawn on the man’s cock and cock alone.

“How… do I…” Eddie mumbled, his cheeks darkening as his hands slid to Vic’s thighs, holding onto them for dear life, for fear of fainting, or something worse. (Namely, coming in his own pants )

“Close your goddamned eyes if you’re scared, I know you know what to do, so do it already…” Toothpick murmured, his voice thick as he raked a hand through Eddie’s hair, bringing him closer to his arousal, letting the head of his penis bounce against Nice Guy’s pouty lower lip.

Eddie held his gaze, then took a deep breath and leaned forward, his eyes dropping closed as he readied himself, letting it out before the crown of Vic’s prick slipped past his parted lips, eyes snapping open as a soft moan left the other’s throat.

He was startled, as he moved his head back and forth slowly, to find Toothpick’s eyes on him still, it was a bit unnerving, and embarrassing, like he was trying to remember what it looked like, forever, embed it in his brain. The man’s hand slid through his hair and fondly cupped his cheek, pulling his face closer, eyes nearly closing, yet slits of iris shone through Vic’s lashes, letting Nice Guy know that he was still dutifully being watched.

After a few more moments of the same thing, Vic’s hand returned to his hair, and Eddie shifted on his knees a little, hands sliding up the other’s thighs to grasp his narrow waist. His eyes slipping shut as he lost himself in what he was doing, holding back from gagging as the large, thick cock slid back in forth in his mouth, touching the back of his throat every other bob.

Before he’d even realized it, Vic was panting, both hands had sunk into Eddie’s hair, pulling him closer, doing what he could to get himself deeper. Eddie’d found himself short of breath too. He’d lost himself in the succession of raising and lower his head, the sucking of cock.  A moan left his throat, and Toothpick bucked, a strained sound leaving his mouth as his drank up the sight of Eddie eagerly devouring his dick. The sight was heavenly and a rare form in itself. The man on the floor too, was lost in the motions, actually enjoying the feeling of having this much control over Vic.

That’s when it dawned on him.

Eddie slowly pulled back, his face flushed, hair messy from Toothpick’s fingers. He watched those hips arch, try trying to follow his retreating mouth, the frustrated look that pained Vic’s face.

He took a deep breath, and pressed a kiss to the glistening head of Vic’s prick, then grinned as if he was a cat that’d just swallowed a canary. His eyes narrowed as he looked up, trying not to look so cocky, but goddamn, this felt so good. Eddie was shocked at his own compliance, his willingness to do this, though the look in Vic’s eyes looked as if the fresh ex-con was worried that he wasn’t going to continue.

Being the incredibly Nice Guy that Eddie happened to be… he knew that he wasn’t going to let that happen. He did, however, adjust himself to relieve a bit of his own pressure, a garbled version of ‘Fuck’ drifting from his slightly swollen lips. This was sick... They shouldn't be doing this, but man, Eddie would be willing to... do anything for Vic. He'd reconciled with that fact a long time ago. Vic's bitch and proud, whether the other man knew it or not. The chubby man leaned forward, eyes now widely on Vic’s as he captured his cock again, letting it slide deep into his throat. He struggled to keep from gagging, to keep his eyes on Toothpick’s passion-twisted face. If Vic was gonna watch him, he was gonna fuckin’ watch Vic too.

Cheeks hollowing as he let the length slip in and out of his mouth, Eddie’s hand continued to adjust and re-adjust himself every few seconds, getting lightheaded from how intense and dangerous the situation was.

And then it happened.

He knew it was going to.

Vic let out a low growl from his throat, hands clenching in Eddie’s hair as he began to thrust into his throat, ignoring the gagging noises coming from the man between his thighs, barely caring at this moment if he was hurting his friend, he needed this. Oh GOD, how long had he wanted this, _needed_ this? Eddie’s big mouth was fina- _fucking_ -ly being put to good goddamned use and Toothpick Vic Vega was proud to be the first (to his knowledge) to be using it for its rightful intention.

Breath roaring from him as he thrust deeply into Eddie’s eager mouth, Vic shuddered as he came, nearly lifting off the desk as his body went taut, releasing stream after stream of semen into his friend’s throat, a soft sigh of pleasure leaving his lips as he watched Eddie dazedly pull back and swallow.

The room was silent, no more sloppy sounds of fellatio resonating off the walls, no more deep-throated moans, faint growls of need. The two took a moment to catch their breaths, and Eddie paused to lick at the corner of his mouth.

Nice Guy sat on his knees, glassy-eyed, still palming his own erection through his pants, while looking up at Vic, but not quite looking at him. And Vic, Vic was grinning from ear to motherfucking ear, eyes hungrily on the man on the floor, his teeth glittering like his eyes, his face, the man was fuckin’ glowing.

“And you swallow too…” Came the post-coitally rumbled response.

Eddie’s attention snapped up to him, and he cast his friend a dirty look, rubbing himself without really paying much attention to what he was doing.

“Let’s hear it for the boy.”

“Shut up.”

Vic dutifully shifted himself back into his pants, still grinning down at Eddie, watching his little show, but after a moment, a tinge of pity gnawed on the back of his brain, and he leaned down, pulling the man up by the lapels of his jacket. Sitting back down on the desk, he pulled Nice Guy up and between his spread thighs again, this time, not so uncontrollably hard. Well, _he_ wasn’t.

Eddie on the other hand, looked a tad bit embarrassed and confused, blinking lazily at the other. His mouth still tasted very much like Vic and he decided idly that he couldn't find a reason to complain about it. It was very unique, not bitter, very… thick. If that could be described as a taste rather than consistency… He was surprised again to find Toothpick staring at him, a somewhat euphoric look still on his face.

He was also surprised when he found Vic’s mouth touching his. Eddie’d never kissed another man, except for his Daddy, and it wasn’t anything like that.

On the receiving end of a kiss from Toothpick Vic Vega and if he didn’t melt against the man, it was only because Vic was holding onto him. His own arms unconsciously came around the other, and he held on, a moan eagerly leaving his throat and Vic was happy to devour it from his lips.

“Mmmh…” He purred, breaking the kiss only to press his forehead against Eddie’s, who looked like he was going to shatter from shock. The shorter man snapped out of his daze when he realized that the kissing had stopped, an embarrassed look tinging his sex-stressed features yet again.

“You taste like me…I like that.” Toothpick drawled, trying to hold back from chuckling, but failing when he noticed the mortified look on Eddie’s face. “What, you’ve never… Y’know…?”

Eddie shook his head, his eyes widening at the question.

“You kiddin’me? Hmm, I guess I got a lot of stuff to learn ya...”

Vic paused and eyed him, then shook his head, deftly popping open the button to Nice Guy’s slacks, he wormed his hand in, fingertips ghosting over the boxer-clad arousal, Eddie arching against him with a gasp.

“S’been a long time, hasn’t it…”

The response was a moment of silence from Eddie, followed by another low moan as he let his cheek press against Vic’s, hands moving to clutch tattooed shoulders to keep himself from dropping to the floor. The hand had found the opening in the folds Eddie’s probably pretty damn expensive boxers, slowly pumping his dangerously neglected arousal. A curse word or six ripped from the back of Nice Guy’s abused throat, causing Vic to chuckle again, his head dropping to the exposed column of flesh, garnished with an opened lavender shirt and a cliché gold chain.

Breath hitching, and a series of ‘oh fuck, oh fuck’ being whispered over and over signaled to Vega that his friend was close… that wasn’t surprising either, as this was probably the most startling, taboo and dangerous sexual encounter Nice Guy had probably ever had, to date. Smirking at that thought, he gave Eddie a good squeeze and shifted his face to kiss, then bite down on his neck; smirking as – “FUCK” Was ground out from the panting man, his body tensing as a strangled moan blissfully left his lips, Eddie coming quite forcefully against Vic’s hand as Toothpick left a purple mark on his throat.

After a long moment of panting, his body still rigid from the quite exhilarating impact of his orgasm, Eddie lazily rode the waves of his afterglow, arms draped over Vic’s shoulders, rather than putting bruises in them with his blunt fingertips. His eyes had fluttered closed, but when felt Vic tuck him back in, and zip him up, then heard the sound of sucking, one eye opened, an eyebrow arching soon after.

“What…” He managed to mumble, watching Vic suckle the semen off his fingertips like it was motherfucking cool-whip or something.

Eddie’s face may never have been redder than it was at that moment, both eyes widening as he watched the man clean his fingers, knowing that that was… was… his…He shook his head, face still beet red, and simply stared at him, a bit spent from their newfound activities.

Nice Guy wasn’t expecting to have his cheeks cupped and stroked with one wet thumb, and one dry one, before Vic pulled him in for another kiss, letting his tongue play against Eddie’s lower lip before they parted, rather easily, much to Vic’s delight and Nice Guy was blessed with the taste of his own seed.

They pulled away from each other after another heated moment, Eddie’s eyes glazed as he looked into Vic’s face, cheeks still red.

“You taste better.”

“I disagree.”

Eddie shook his head a little, staring at his friend, his best friend, who’d just jerked him off, who he’d just sucked off, this guy he'd had a crush on forever, this man he loved, in his office. Oh shit, what fresh fucking hell could it have been if they’d gotten caught. Nice Guy stepped away from the man on his desk, panic taking place of the pleasured look that had fallen over his features, but he didn’t get far. The hand that had snapped forward earlier to pull him close by his lapels was back, both of them actually, bringing him back to Vic. In an instant, their mouths were together, large hands sliding under Eddie’s blazer, nearly slipping it off his shoulders, before the kiss was stopped, but slowly, Vic still sucking on his lower lip, arms winding around him again.

“Mmm, you got the nicest lips.”

Nice Guy only snorted faintly, while trying to knock himself out of his lip-locked daze, blinking at him.

“You’re friggin’ crazy…” Came the breathy murmur, Eddie sounding like his old self a little more, though a bit more subdued.

“I thought Iwe'd established that a long time ago, Eddie...” Vic rumbled in response, grinning a little.

“Yeah… yeah… So… what now.”

“What now _what_?” Toothpick murmured, head tipped back to regard the other. 

Eddie arched an eyebrow, regarding the dazzlingly handsome man with a long look.

“I’m gonna be sucking your cock in my office more often?”

“If that’s where we are when the opportunity knocks…”

“Now just wait a second…”

Vic laughed at Eddie’s incredulous look and then pressed another long peck to his mouth, eyebrow arched deviously and didn't pull back until the shorter man was pushing greedily into the kiss. He pulled back, licking his lips as he ran his hands up the lavender-clad chest, straightening and smoothing Nice Guy’s blazer out. There didn’t need to be any words.

“What are we gonna tell Daddy?”

“I don’t think we’re gonna tell your daddy anything right now, none of his goddamned business who’s dick you suck, right?”

Again with that look and Vic found himself stifling the urge to laugh.

“C’mon…”

“I'll ask him for your hand in the morning, alright?” The hand was at Eddie’s cheek again and that thumb stroke did him in; Nice Guy leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Vic’s lips, grinning like a kid in a candy store.

“You're an asshole.”

“I know, now, let’s get the fuck outta here and get somethin’ to eat.”

Eddie grinned, buttoning the middle button of his blazer, taking a step away from Vic and his desk as he did so.

“Ah, shit man, I’ll take you down to Nice Guy’s…” Toothpick rolled his eyes.

“Anything to drag me to your bar…”

“Hey, it was a gift, y’know!” Eddie shot back defensively.

“They serve prime rib?”

Eddie paused, then smirked after a long moment, shaking his head with a little laugh.

“They will for you.”

“Yeah, I appreciate a piece of prime rib when I see it…” Vic trailed off, eyeing Nice Guy, before lighting a cigarette, grabbing his jacket, and heading out the door, Eddie chuckling as he followed in suit.


End file.
